


Consideration

by StarriNights



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jiper, Multi, caleo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriNights/pseuds/StarriNights
Summary: After the battle with Gaea, Jason has enough work to last a lifetime but he doesn't realize that he lacks attention for a certain daughter of Aphrodite. Post-BoO





	Consideration

Jason really tried not to blow a gasket when he saw the piles of paperwork on his desk. He let out a weary sigh and he winced as he remembered his spar with Percy. He had made the mistake of using a broadsword this time and he realized that a shortsword and a broadsword don't have the same capabilities as each other.

He pulled on his blond hair. The streak that the bullet grazed him had finally grown out and he was glad it did, the rebellious look on him gathered some unwanted attention that he didn't want from the girls in camp. He walked over to his desk and sat on his spinning chair with a sigh.

Jason had cleared his plans for the evening so that he can finally finish his paperwork of gathering marble, cobblestone and cement that were needed to make the statues. The paper work that he needed to do had to be turned in tomorrow so that Chiron can mail it to the companies that provided the materials he needed to have to build the statues.

He straightened his papers and he got an ink pen out of his desk. He leaned over and he reached for his glasses so that he could read the small print. He brushed his hair out of the way and the moment he clicked the pen to make the point come out, Jason heard a knock on the door. He slid out of his seat and he grumbled that he didn't bother putting the  _do not disturb_  sign outside his door.

When he opened the door, a surprised Leo had his hand up to knock but when he saw Jason; he let his hand drop to his side. "Knock, Knock." "Hey Sparky." Jason further opened the door for his best friend and Leo flashed him a toothy grin. Jason smiled at his best friend and in the process he fogged his glasses. Jason reached up and he fixed his glasses to see Leo better.

Leo jumped into his spiny chair and Jason reorganized his papers so they wouldn't fall down his desk. Leo spun in the chair for a few seconds before stopping and sighing. Jason raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" Leo wearily turned around and he narrowly squinted his eyes at his best friend. "Nothin'" Jason didn't press any more but a jolt when through him when he saw Leo's exhausted expression.

Jason had never seen his friend so disheartened about something before but he had seen him with a broken and conflicted expression whenever he caught Leo staring out at the ocean, for something or  _someone_ to appear out of thin air. Jason pondered for a bit before coming to a conclusion why he might be feeling this way.

"How's Calypso dealing with the mortality?" Jason asked cautiously as he pretended to shift through his papers to find a clean sheet of paper. Leo let out a small whine and he put his hands on his face. Jason winced as he hit a hard topic for Leo.

"She loves being a mortal. I don't know why but she didn't seem to care when she heard what mortality as to offer." Leo put his head in his hands and he tugged his springy curls. "I don't know what to do." "I really like her, like  _like_ her." He leaned back on his chair and he looked at Jason with such a confused expression that Jason empathized his friend. "What does that mean?"

Jason continued to gaze at Leo and as he thought about what Leo had to say, a small smile appeared on his lips. Leo gave him an odd look. "I know I'm not the one that shares a lot of feelings, but come on man help an inexperienced guy out." Jason shook his head and he bit back a laugh. "Even if I'm not a son of Aphrodite, I can tell that she really likes you."

Leo stopped tugging his hair and he paused his sentence. He slowly looked up and he met Jason's unwavering electric blue eyes. Jason could feel the waves of inferiority coming of off Leo and he pressed his lips together. He could understand Leo's situation.

Having a beautiful immortal goddess as a girlfriend and at that a  _titan,_ well that was enough to drive a guy's self-esteem down. Heck, he was dating Piper and that was enough to make himself nuts because he felt that he wasn't good enough for Piper. Jason recalled all the approving stares from Piper that she really did see something in him even though he didn't see it in himself.

Jason looked back at Leo he saw him swallow heavily. Leo's brown eyes hardened and Jason saw that Leo was deciding whether or not Jason was making up stuff to make him feel better. A look passed between them and Leo nodded his head as his Adams apple bobbed up and down. "You think?" Leo squeaked out and Jason eyebrows comically shot to his hairline.

"Dude, if she's willing to give up her  _immortality_ for you, then I'm certain you mean a lot to her." "She was happy to see you when you came back her island right?" Leo had a small smile when he remembered his reunion with Calypso. "She kissed me." Leo had a faraway look on his face and Jason powered through. "You came back to her when no one else did, you did the impossible and you say that you don't think your good enough for her?"

"You're one of the Seven, Slayer of Gaea, and the Supreme Commander of the  _Argo ll_." "You are good enough for Calypso and don't you dare let any other camper tell you anything else."

Leo eyes brightened and a small flicker of hope lit behind his eyes. "You think so?" Jason nodded, he was positive that Calypso adored Leo, scrawny or not scrawny. Jason had pepped himself and Leo up. "Yeah I'm very sure Leo." Leo leaned back in the chair and it looked like a giant weight lifted from his shoulders. He sent a grateful look to Jason. "You know you should really consider working as a therapist." Jason laughed out loud. "Naw, I think I'm too uptight for the job."

Jason clasped his hands together and he rolled his hands. "Any other confessions?" Leo opened his mouth to answer but he reddened and he mumbled "I absolutely love her. I know that but I just don't want her to be disappointed in me." Leo nervously blurted out as he twiddled his fingers. He quickly pulled out two wires from his tool belt and he fidgeted with them as well. "As long as your there for her and deal with any boys hovering over her, then you should be fine." Leo eyes widened but he nodded his head.

Leo quickly glanced around and gave Jason a brief man hug. "Thanks Jason, I'll keep that in mind." Leo quickly backed to the door. Jason called out to him before Leo exited the door. "Remember; just don't think you're worthless. You mean a lot to me and Piper, the camp and certainly to Calypso." Leo's face flushed but he muttered, "Since you said it so nicely…" Leo looked up and smiled at Jason, and Leo exited the door once for all.

Jason had his hand on the door when a voice piped up from the other side. "Hey Jason are you in there?" Jason jumped in surprise and he immediately opened the door for his girlfriend. Jason's face turned into confusion when he saw Piper out of her regular shorts and Camp Half-blood t-shirt. She wore a loose fitting t-shirt with multiple beads on, a feather braided in her hair, and comfortable jeans. Piper tilted her head in confusion. "You ready?" Piper slowly inquired as she took in Jason's appearance. Tousled hair, glasses crooked, bags under his eyes, and his posture was slouched was the first thing Piper saw and she slightly frowned.

"Are you okay Jas?"

Piper inquisitively asked as she took Jason's hands with hers. Jason squeezed her hands and he faintly smiled. "I'm okay Pipes." Jason kissed her lips and Piper's eyelids fluttered closed by the tender kiss. Jason slowly pulled back and her kaleidoscope eyes snapped open. A small grin appeared on her lips as she kissed Jason. The whole reason she came here was to ask if Jason was ready for the fireworks show the camp was going to have.

It was really an event for couples to have a fun time and make out with each other but Piper really enjoyed the series of fireworks that the Hermes cabin set this year. Her mind shifted to the current situation she was in and she uneasily bit her lip. "Hey Jason, are you going to the firework show with me?" Jason smile fell of his face and his palms started to sweat. His stomach sank to his feet and he mentally face palmed himself.

That's why he had so much free time today; he cleared his plans for today to go to the fireworks with Piper. Jason wanted to punch himself in the face for being so  _stupid._ He rapped his fingers on the desk and he watched Piper's disappointed face.

"So you're not going to the fireworks show?" She timidly asked and she tried for a small smile that made Jason feel terrible. Piper put her hands in her pockets and she slowly walked up to Jason. She put her hand over his hand and the small gesture made Jason feel like he was the  _worst_ boyfriend in history.

"I'm sorry Pipes I know you really wanted to go to the fireworks show but Chiron wants these by tomorrow and I really want to go with you but if I don't get these in then the shipment's- Jason's rant was stopped when Piper kissed him lightly. He gazed in her beautiful kaleidoscope eye and he was struck at the beauty of her eyes. The ever changing colors shifted to hazel, golden and to a swirling grey.

Jason's mouth gaped slightly open and Piper did a half smile. "Can I help you with anything to help the work go by faster?" She smiled sweetly and Jason had to look away.  _Even when I ditched, she still wants to help…gods above she's amazing._

He cleared his throat and he shook his head. "I have everything under control Pipes, but thank you for the offer."

Jason cleared his throat and he tried not to think of his girlfriend standing by him, looking over his shoulder. He tried to continue his work but after a few minutes the small sounds and the things Piper did were driving him crazy because of his ADHD. He calmed himself and he finished reading the last paragraph of the contract before signing it with his signature.

Piper walked around the room slowly and she tried not to look at the stack of papers that Jason had to read, re-read, and sign. She sighed and as horrible as it may sound, she was actually bored hanging out with her boyfriend. Jason looked up and he shifted his glasses. His glance landed on her and his eyes softened. Piper cheeks flushed and she shifted under his gaze. "You don't have to stay here Pipes." "Go on to the fireworks without me, I'll see if I can finish the papers before the show finishes." Piper uneasily glanced at the piles of papers on his desk and she doubtfully looked back at Jason. He gave her a small smile and a nod of determination.

Piper still felt sorry about leaving him alone with all that work but she realized he worked better in silence and with no distractions. She dejectedly sighed and walked the worn trail to the beach. As she walked along the trail she heard the sounds of laughter and delight with an occasional " _STOLL_ "!

She spied Percy and Annabeth along with a off key tune son of Apollo serenading a brooding Nico di Angelo. She saw him lightly punch the shoulder of Will and Will sent him back a cheeky smile. Her eyes landed on Leo and Calypso near the bank line.

Piper had a shy smile on her face as she walked up to the couple. She watched in utmost amusement as Leo's face flushed the color beet red when Calypso shyly sat in his lap to innocently copy the other couples actions.

Piper looked around and she saw the other couple's in each other arms. A pang of sadness hit her but it lessened as she watched Calypso tease Leo and Leo sputter that he wasn't madly blushing.

Calypso kissed his cheek and Leo kept patting out his ears when they burst into flames because of the embarrassment. Leo leaned in and he kissed her cheek in response, successfully surprising Calypso and making her blush a color pink that Piper has not seen before. Leo gently wrapped his arms around Calypso and she leaned into his chest with a happy sigh. The two looked up and they both patiently waited for the fireworks to start. They quietly spoke to each other and as Piper neared, she picked up on their conversation.

"There called fireworks Sunshine." "The fireworks are mostly made out of gunpowder and sulfur along with charcoal so they go  _boom_ and they explode into pretty colors." Calypso arched an eyebrow. "So they  _explode_ like your machines do?" Leo contained a smile.

"Sometimes but you'll see." The night air chilled Piper to the bone but the two seemed fine with the temperature. Piper's shoes made a small  _squeak_  and Calypso moved her attention to Piper. Calypso smiled and she nudged Leo who sharply looked at Calypso.

Leo's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hey Beauty Queen!" "So you did come!" Calypso patted the blanket that Leo and she were sitting on.

"Come, sit with us." Piper moved to the corner and she swiftly sat down. She carefully tried not to intrude the personal space between Leo and Calypso.

When she heard a murmur rise within the crowd, she prepared herself for the fireworks to start.


End file.
